


Amazing 2

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Inara makes some realizations. Simon and Kaylee grow closer. Mal gets some news and Jayne has boundary issues.





	Amazing 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Amazing 2

## Amazing 2

### by Belle

Chapter 2  
"It's beautiful," Kaylee breathed, "I'm beautiful" she continued with shock in her voice. 

Inara merely smiled as she arranged Kaylee's hair into elaborate twists. They'd stopped on Galvaston after they'd left Ariel to sell a few of the medical supplies they'd gotten. While they were there Inara had insisted on taking Kaylee shopping, not for another part for the ship but for something just for her. At first Kaylee protested but Inara could tell the girl wanted to go, and with a little encouragement from Zoe and Inara she'd finally decided to do it. Inara had wanted Zoe to come too, but Zoe had decided to stay on the ship and enjoy the rare quiet with Wash. So they'd taken Inara's shuttle down to the planet and had a girl's day out. It had been something Inara had missed, time with other women. Even though she'd had friends amongst the others in the Companion Guild there was always a slight tension between them due to the fact that they were competitors in a very hot market. Here on Serenity there was none of that, each of them being so different and bringing something unique to the ship. 

Zoe was the ever alert, intelligent, powerful warrior. She reminded Inara of the stories she'd heard as a child about the ancient Greek Amazons. 

Then there was Kaylee, quirky, bright, mischievous and always ready with a smile or a helping hand. 

Even River brought her keen observation to the table, especially now that she'd become more stable. 

It was nice this feeling of camaraderie and she'd wanted to do her part to build it. She knew she shouldn't get too attached to her fellow crewmembers but she couldn't help it. Something about the people on this ship made her want to reach out. As she surveyed Kaylee in her deep emerald green dress she couldn't help but feel like she was making a family here. 

"What do you think they'll say?" Kaylee asked as she turned to Inara. 

"The others? They'll say you're beautiful," Inara answered, "Now we just have to find someplace for you to wear this." 

"You mean like that ball?" Kaylee asked grinning. 

"Well yes, preferably without the fisticuffs and swordfights," Inara replied laughingly. 

Kaylee's face suddenly became serious as she looked at Inara, "You know he's got feelings for you don't ya? I mean beyond the fact that you're awful pretty." 

Inara looked down and swallowed, she'd sensed that Mal felt something for her. Even wanted it at times but..."It can't happen Kaylee." 

"Why not?" Kaylee asked as she sat on the edge of Inara's bed. 

Inara smiled bitterly, "Because the life I've chosen doesn't allow it. And I knew that going in so now I have to live with the consequences of that decision." 

Kaylee got up and wrapped her arms around Inara in a strong hug, "I'm sorry. For both of you." 

Inara smiled, "Thank you." 

"I wish things were different. Mal needs someone. He doesn't think he does but he does. I mean, me and Zoe and Wash, were his family but, he needs somethin' more," Kaylee said as she retook her seat on Inara's bed, forgetting that she had on the elaborate dress and sitting cross legged. 

A thought filtered through Inara's mind making her frown slightly. She turned and began looking through her oils and perfumes to delay her reply, as the thought started to get stronger and she realized what it was. Yes, she'd felt Mal's feeling for her and they were strong. Stronger than he probably realized, but there was something or rather someone else. Someone who, now that she thought back on it, brought out an even stronger response in Mal than she did. She turned back to Kaylee, "Here try this, tell me if you like it," she said handing her a small bottle of lily-scented oil. As she watched Kaylee try it on and smell the aroma she realized that trouble would be coming to the sweet natured young woman before her. Because Kaylee wanted Simon more than anyone else to notice that she wasn't just a mechanic or a best friend or a buddy. And _that_ could prove to be a problem. Because Mal wanted Simon too, and she had a feeling that Mal, sooner or later, always got what he wanted. Unless...... 

"Dancing lessons?" Simon asked incredulously, "For Kaylee?" 

"Yes 'for Kaylee'! You need to have some fun. She needs to be prepared just in case she's ever in another situation like the one on Persephone. Plus it'll be fun for her too. Come on Simon," Inara flashed him her prettiest smile, "Please?" 

Simon sighed and was about to say no when River spoke up, "She's soft Simon, bright. You need the brightness Simon, it'll help the hurt." 

Simon looked at her surprised and chuckled softly, "Well then. I guess it's a yes," he said to Inara who grinned at him and then surprised him even more by hugging River. 

"Thank you both. River by the way I have something for you. I picked it up on Galvaston when Kaylee and I went shopping. I wanted to wait until Simon said it was okay but if you come to my room I can give it to you now." River's eyes lit up and she looked at Simon questioningly. He nodded and watched as Inara took his sister's hand with no fear and left calling over her shoulder to him, "First lesson tonight after supper!" 

I felt less fear when I told my Pa I was leaving to join the crew of Serenity, Kaylee thought as she made her way down to cargo bay. She new she shouldn't be nervous, after all this was supposed to be fun, but she was. Yeah and I wonder why that is? she snarked to herself, Couldn't possibly have nothin' to do with a certain doctor could it? Arrghh what was Inara thinking settin' this up? I'd sooner be stuck at a monastery with Book! She was right at the door of the cargo bay and felt her heart pounding hoof beats under her shirt. She took a deep breath, opened the door and smiled, "Sorry I'm late I wanted to make one more check of the engines before we got started." 

"Not a problem. Are you ready?" Simon asked with a smile. 

"As much as I'm gonna be," Kaylee replied. 

"Whoooo! I had no idea fancy dancin' would include me spinning around like that!" Kaylee said with a shout and a laugh. 

"Well this is the more enthusiastic of the dances, it's called the Charleston. I figured we'd end with something fun!" Simon shouted over the music. 

He watched them from the upper deck of the cargo bay, laughing, and shoutin' faces flushed from the effort they were putting in. Relaxed. First time he'd ever seen Simon like that. He watched him swinging Kaylee into the air and then laugh, really laugh at the expression on her face. It's for the best he thought. Especially now, thinking back on the other night. So why was he wishing that he were the one who was making Simon laugh? 

"Hard." He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to see River standing beside him with a headband in her hair and a smile on her lips. 

"You should know better than to be sneakin' up on people like that by now girl," Mal said with a frown. 

"He needs the hard too," she said grabbing his hand and looking at it, "Take care of, protect." 

Suddenly she cocked her head to the side as if listening. Then she looked down at the cargo bay, but not at her brother and Kaylee. Instead she was staring at a darkened alcove. She turned to Mal with a frown on her face, "But are you... Maybe someone else?" She dropped Mal's hand and turned to look intently at the alcove. Mal followed her gaze and started. Jayne. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Belle


End file.
